


Я - в саду!

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Просто ленивый день в квартире 221Б.





	Я - в саду!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“I’m In The Garden!”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852717) by [cdelbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge). 

Денёк выдался в Лондоне жарким. Выйдя из спальни, Джон Ватсон отправился на поиски кофеина. К своему удивлению он обнаружил на столе кофейник с кофе. Будучи достаточно сонным, Джон не смог оценить по достоинству этот жест доброй воли.

Глотнув кофе, Джон наконец-то смог сделать некоторые выводы. Отсутствие мужа в постели. Кофе. Никаких признаков упомянутого мужа. Никаких признаков большой, очень ласковой собаки.

Найдя и надев шорты, он отправился на поиски пропавших членов семьи. В квартире их не обнаружилось. Как и миссис Хадсон. На крыше тоже никого (Вероятно потому, что Шерлок ещё не придумал, как затащить туда собаку!). Видимо, куда-то ушли...

Джон выглянул в окно, выходящее в сад. Как и следовало ожидать, собака ожидаемо спала под скамьей. А вот его муж...

– Шерлок Холмс!!! – закричал доктор. Там, в саду, был и его возлюбленный. Спящий. И голый.

Схватив полотенце, Джон выбежал из квартиры, спустился по лестнице, а когда через заднюю дверь вышел во внутренний дворик, увидел, что его супруг зашевелился. Накрыв полотенцем обнажённые причиндалы мужа, Джон воскликнул: – Шерлок Холмс! Что, дьявол тебя раздери, ты творишь?!

– Ну, я спал, Джон. – Потянувшись, Шерлок сбросил полотенце. – Зачем мне полотенце? Соседи не возражают.

Далёкий голос подтвердил: – Мы не возражаем! У него очень симпатичные яйца!


End file.
